


Truth Bombs

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Stagedorks, Tickling, Ticklish!Jeremy, Truth Bombs, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Jeremy makes a bunch of new friends and they all learn some things about him.





	Truth Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Subtle shoutout to D&P’s game truth bombs, #notspon. This got super long, partially inspired by an anonymous prompt and mostly just me wanting to explore how each of them would find out that Jer is ticklish! Anyways, enjoy

Obviously, things weren’t perfect.

Rich took a lot of time to adjust to being without his SQUIP. Jake still needed his wheelchair more often than not. There were apologies to be made and accepted, relationships that needed to be established and re-established, and forgiveness to be had, on all their parts.

But things were as good as they could be.

Jeremy had gained more friends in a few months from almost destroying all of human civilization than he had in the past twelve years just existing normally. And he even managed to get a girlfriend. Funny how that all worked out. He wasn’t quite used to having that much, well, attention, but he wasn’t complaining about it in the slightest.

Michael was still his number one priority, of course. Christine took no offense, understanding that though the phrase ‘bros before hoes’ was incredibly sexist, it still held some truth. Sometimes her boyfriend just needed some video games and soda with his best friend, and she didn’t want to intrude on that.

Not much changed when it came to Michael. They still geeked out over video games and comics together, still smoked in his basement (though occasionally with more people than just them; Michael joked he would go broke now that he had to buy enough for the whole group, though never let anyone pay him back when they offered), and they still acted like absolute dorks together.

“Stop trying to distract me!” Jeremy cried, scooting away from Michael on the couch.

“I can’t let you beat my high-score!” Michael replied, grinning mischievously, hands easily darting out to poke at his friend’s sides and make him squeal with laughter, fingers fumbling over the controls as his arms shook with the urge to either fight or flee the sensation.

Needless to say, it took all of ten seconds for Jeremy to die in the game, only a few points short of beating Michael’s score.

“You’re mean,” Jeremy pouted, tossing the controller at his friend with a huff.

“But you love me anyway,” Michael replied simply. “Almost as much as you love it when I tickle you.”

Face burning, Jeremy choked on air. Spluttering, he came up with no argument to the statement, simply settling on, “Shut up,” before he was tackled back against the couch to endure more of Michael’s torturous fingers.

But Michael was wrong about one thing: Jeremy definitely loved him more than the tickling.

***

And sometimes, Jeremy needed Christine. While Michael took a little while to accept that fact fully, he came around. He just wasn’t used to having to share Jeremy, but seeing how happy the two of them were, he couldn’t bring himself to stay upset.

Christine was always there to help him talk through any issue, always intuitive to his feelings and always there to hug him til he thought she’d snap him in half.

He’d gone to her house in a bad mood, and quickly she’d resolved it, giving him advice on how to handle what had been bothering him and, after checking he was okay, kissing him sweetly, a temporary but immediate distraction.

They wound up cuddled on her bed facing one another, her head tucked under Jeremy’s chin. She innocently decided it would be cute to nuzzle against his neck, and was shocked when he shrieked and pulled back almost instantly.

She blinked at his bright pink face twice. “Are you alright?” she asked.  
“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine!” he replied quickly, giving her a nervous smile that did not reassure her at all.

“Well, clearly you aren’t fine because you just screamed…I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No! Not at all, I promise-”

“Oh, did I tickle you?”

Jeremy shrunk into himself, his face flushing even more as he nodded.

And then she was grinning, clapping her hands together excitedly. “That’s so adorable! Oh, gosh, I’m sorry for doing that though, I just didn’t know!”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said.

“Huh?”

“I mean like…it’s okay,” he said.

“Do you mean it’s okay as in, like, you forgive me? Or it’s okay because you don’t mind if I take full advantage of you being adorably ticklish?” she asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

“…Both?” he squeaked out.

And laughter filled Christine’s bedroom in seconds.

***

It was weird being friends with the guy that tormented you for nearly two years prior, but after a lot of apologies, Jeremy had started to really enjoy Rich’s company. Without his SQUIP, he was quieter, and a lot nerdier. They actually found a lot of common interests to talk about.

“You play all the mainstream games,” Jeremy said, looking at Rich’s collection of video game discs.

Rich shrugged. “I never got into any of your old-school geek shit,” he said with a teasing grin, nudging Jeremy’s side with his elbow, making him giggle.

“Ticklish?” Rich asked with a grin.

“Uh…No matter what I say this will still end the same, right?” Jeremy asked, feeling himself blushing from head to toe.

“Absolutely.”

And then Jeremy was pushed against the wall of Rich’s room, giggling wildly as hands squeezed at his sides. Rich was rougher than Michael and Christine, but it still tickled like hell.

“Rich, please,” he wheezed out. “I’ll wake your dad up-”

“He could sleep through a goddamn earthquake,” Rich replied instantly. “Besides, this is too funny to pass up the chance.”

Jeremy didn’t expect his evening to turn out so full of laughter, though he couldn’t say he minded.

***

Jeremy was still incredibly ashamed of what he’d done to Brooke, and therefore tried to avoid being alone with her as much as possible. But she insisted she forgave him, and she had moved on to crushing on someone else.

And Chloe told Brooke the truth about what happened on Halloween, and they worked it out. It took awhile, but they were back to normal quicker than anyone expected. And of course Chloe apologized for what she’d done to Jeremy too, and he accepted it. She had been extremely drunk after all, though it didn’t excuse it.

Jenna actually made her way into Chloe and Brooke’s friendship, forming a nice little trio. She seemed a lot happier, and Jeremy was glad.

“C’mon, Jer,” Brooke whined. “We promise to be nice!”

“Yeah! We just want to see how it’d look,” Chloe added with a pout.

“And I won’t take pictures…Well, I might, but I won’t post them anywhere!” Jenna added.

Jeremy couldn’t say no, plus it wasn’t a huge deal. He’d worn stage makeup before anyway, how different would it be? “Fine,” he finally gave in, unable to keep a smile at bay when they all squealed happily.

It turned out to be very different. They had hundreds of products and brushes, and Jeremy had only ever had foundation smeared on his face backstage in the wings of the school auditorium.

“Stop scrunching up your face,” Chloe said with a frown.

“I can’t help it!” Jeremy said, letting a little laugh slip out. “It…feels funny.”

Brooke cooed at him, which made him blush.

“I’ll be done in a second, I promise, just try to stay still?”

“I’ll try.”

He made it through Chloe finishing up his left eye, but when she moved to the right he burst into giggles when the brush touched his skin.

“Who knew people could be ticklish on their eyelids,” Jenna teased.

The girls all laughed, seemingly unaware of the blush that ran down Jeremy’s neck.

***

Jake was surprisingly super affectionate, which Jeremy found incredibly cute. Who would have expected that such a cool, tough jock loved to hug his friends and pull them into his lap at any given chance? Certainly not Jeremy.

But with his wheelchair, Jake was always insisting on taking them on joyrides on his lap, and Jeremy had politely declined for a week straight until finally giving in, because Jake would keep asking until he did.

It was a little awkward at first, but he got used to it as Jake pushed the wheels and spun them around a few times until Jeremy giggled out that he was getting dizzy. When he stopped, he put his hands on Jeremy’s ribs to hold him steady, and arms clamped down to sides at the touch.

Jake’s eyes lit up, sparkling with mischief. He wiggled his fingers, making Jeremy laugh.

“What’s so funny?” he asked innocently, moving his hands up under Jeremy’s arms.

“Jahake! Cut it out!”

“Cut what out?”

“You knohow!”

“I really don’t! C’mon, use your words Jeremy.”

He never did get Jeremy to say why he was laughing before play rehearsal resumed after Mr Reyes ate his hot pocket.

***

Chloe had found some game she insisted they all play next time they hung out.

“So, basically you just have to answer questions about each other,” she explained. “These guys my sister watches on YouTube made it…So it’s all questions like ‘if they were an animal, what would they be?’ and stuff.”

She explained the rules and passed out everything they needed, and they all went to work scribbling answers and passing their papers.

If Jake were an animal, he’d be a golden retriever. Christine life could be described by the movie High School Musical. A documentary about Michael would be called ‘I Smoked Weed Once and Now I’m Gay’. Brooke would die by overdosing on sugar. They went around reading answers, laughing and joking in between.

“Jeremy’s number one passion in life is masturbation,” Michael read off the paper, making everyone laugh and Jeremy go read with a weak protest of, “hey!”

“And the one form of torture that would make him confess anything is…tickling,” Michael read, pausing for dramatic effect before looking at Jeremy with a grin.

All the blood in Jeremy’s body rushed to his face which he promptly hid behind the sleeves of his cardigan with a whine of embarrassment.

“It’s true, dude, you’re the most ticklish person I’ve ever met,” Jake said, too far across the table to poke him, though he certainly would if he could.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Rich said. “Everyone’s ticklish, you just happen to be…ultra-ticklish.”

“Please shut up,” Jeremy mumbled. He was sure he would explode if he blushed any more.

Michael had a highly amused expression on his face as he watched it unfold, knowing how flustered just the word could make his friend. It couldn’t hurt to play along, right?  
“Yeah man, there’s nothing embarrassing about being ticklish!” Michael said, sure to put emphasis on each syllable of the word, accentuating them with soft pokes to his side. “Why are you so red, huh?”

“Michael, I’m going to kihill you,” he said, though it sounded incredibly un-intimidating through his giggling.

“I guess you could say that he’s…tickled pink,” Christine said with a snap of her fingers, everyone half-groaning, half-laughing at her pun.

“No, he’s definitely more red,” Jenna said.

“I’d call it magenta,” Jake added.

“Tickled magenta doesn’t have the same ring,” Chloe said.

“Why did they even name the color ‘tickle me pink’?” Brooke asked.

“Guys, please,” Jeremy finally snapped. “If you say that word one more time I’m going to scream.”

Everyone but Michael, Christine, and Jeremy exchanged confused looks. Michael looked at Jeremy, silently asking permission to explain, and Jeremy nodded gratefully. He didn’t really mind them knowing, plus he was in no state to speak for himself.

Michael cleared his throat. “Our adorable friend Jeremy gets super embarrassed about tickling, if you couldn’t already tell. But it’s cause he likes it and he didn’t want to tell you guys because he thinks it’s weird, but I personally find it pretty damn cute.”

There was a beat of silence before everyone seemed to speak at once.

“That’s fucking adorable,” Chloe said.

“Aw, Jeremy!” Jenna cried.

“Dude, that’s not weird at all!” Jake said.

“You could have told us,” Brooke told him.

“You’re a dumbass if we thought we’d make fun of you, dude,” Rich said.

Jeremy slowly felt his heart rate slow down, he couldn’t help but smile a little, pulling his knees to his chest. “Uh, thanks guys…I don’t know I guess I just thought it was weird and I didn’t want you guys to…stop doing it because you thought it was like…”

“A fetish?” Rich filled in.

Jeremy squirmed and nodded. “Yeah. Cause it’s not, I just…I don’t even know. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid!” Brooke said. “I think being tickled is kinda fun!”

How she could say that so casually, Jeremy had no idea, but it made him feel a little better.

And then, as if the all telepathically agreed, Jeremy was being poked by a swarm of hands, making him fall back in a fit of laughter.

They didn’t keep it up for too long; ganging up on him could get to be too much quickly, but it was nice to watch him wriggle around without actually wanting to get away.

Things weren’t perfect.

But they were good enough. Jeremy was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time, with his best friend, his girlfriend, and a group of awesome people surrounding him. It was more than he could ask for, more than he was used to having.

It was as good as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com


End file.
